Merry Christmas!
by Amaherst
Summary: a christmas story thats all your getting! read and review please!


**The gang had all arranged it with their parents to stay over at Kadic for Christmas. Their fear was of X.a.n.a attacking whilst they were away and due to Ulrich and Odd's family planning to be away, it would have been very hard to stop a fierce attack.**

**Yumi's parents were visiting their family in Japan but Yumi miraculously persuaded them to allow her to stay in her Kadic dorm over Christmas, her excuse was that her last disaster in Japan had brought disgrace to the family, apparently her parents had eagerly agreed that it was best for her to stay at Kadic.**

**Ulrich's parents apparently hadn't seemed to even care that Ulrich didn't want to spend Christmas with them, Ulrich wasn't even surprised. Nor was he disappointed that he had to stay, he thought he might have a better Christmas with his friends.**

**Jeremy's parents were saddened that Jeremie wasn't returning home for Christmas but accepted that he 'wanted to study further without the distractions of the other pupils'**

**Odd's parents tried over and over again to persuade him to come home but Odd used the excuse that he was already lacking behind in his grades so he might as well try and catch home. **

**Plans were that Jeremie was going to materialize Aelita on Christmas Eve and she was able to stay in Yumi's dorm until Boxing Day.**

**The only supervision that the gang was going to have was Jim checking on them on Boxing Day but they had been given his number in case of an emergency.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Christmas is gonna be fun, isn't it?" Odd laughed whilst jumping on his bed in the excitement of Christmas**

**Ulrich simply laughed at his friend's excitement over something as childish as Christmas.**

"**You know what we gotta do, don't ya?" Odd asked jumping off his bed**

**Ulrich shook his head.**

"**MISTLETOE!" **

"**No Odd, no way" Ulrich said sternly**

"**Ah come on live a little besides I'm planning something to happen this Christmas"**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**That's for me to know and for you to maybe find out" Odd teased.**

**Ulrich rolled his eyes.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were all laughing at a joke that Odd had cracked at Jeremie's and Aelita's obvious love.**

**Jeremie and Aelita entered the room.**

"**Hey, speak of the devils!" Odd giggled.**

**Aelita looked at him confused. "Ah forget it" **

**Odd looked around the room and knew what he was about to say would cause a right fuss but it was within his plan so it must be said:**

"**Hey, everyone has got someone but me, Ulrich and Yumi have each other and Jeremie and Aelita do but no-one for me, how unfair" Odd stated waiting for the uproar.**

"**ODD!" was their loud reply along with a pillow fight to which Odd was helpless against as he had no pillow for Aelita had stole his. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Early next morning saw the gang opening presents off each other. **

**Odd had given Jeremie memory sticks for his computer as he had heard Jeremie complaining about how low his memory was on his computer. Odd had brought Aelita some books to help explain a bit more about the world. Odd had gotton Ulrich some soccer DVDs and gear. And last of all he had brought Yumi some clothes which were very black and very gothic.**

**Ulrich had brought Jeremie a computerized version of Chess and also karate. He had brought Aelita a bracelet which contained charms from what he had saw amazed her on her trips down to earth. Ulrich had brought Odd saw CD's and Yumi skeleton earrings.**

**Yumi had brought Jeremie some advanced study books which she knew he had wanted for some time. She had brought Aelita clothes, pink of course. She had given Ulrich a football signed by his favourite team. Odd had been given PS2 games.**

**Aelita, who had been helped out by Yumi for a couple of things, had brought Jeremie a silver necklace that had a pendant of a computer. She had brought Ulrich a katana to add to his collection of Japanese weapons. She had brought Odd a cushion which had a Kiwi look-a-like imprinted on it. Yumi had been given a best friend bracelet off her.**

**Jeremie had brought Aelita a necklace with a silver heart pendant hanging from the chain. He had brought Yumi some gothic boots which she hadn't been able to afford for herself. Ulrich had been given a chess set with an 'improving your game skills' DVD included. He had brought Odd some 'write your own songs' books and disks.**

**Jim had left them some Christmas dinner which simply needed warming up, which Odd greatly offered to do. The gang had Christmas lunch along with pulling crackers which they had brought themselves. They then put some Christmas songs on the P.A system, Aelita, who was all new to this, loved it all and eagerly pulled Jeremie up to dance. **

**Yumi was watching Jeremie and Aelita dance to 'Rockin' around the Christmas tree'. Ulrich occasionally looked up to watch them but he was writing in his diary. Odd had oddly disappeared. **

**Ulrich shut his diary up and Yumi, on seeing this, sat down next to him.**

"**It's been fun, hasn't it?" she smiled**

**Ulrich's heart fluttered as he saw Yumi's beautiful smile.**

"**Err-Yeah defiantly, much better than it would have been at home." Ulrich said sighing.**

**Yumi looked at him sympathetically, she'd hate to have parents liked Ulrich's who expected the very best from him at all times.**

**Odd re-appeared in the room with the widest grin on his face- all in all he looked like a Cheshire cat.**

"**What you been up to?" Yumi looked at him suspiciously.**

**Odd looked offended "Nothing, and I am saddened to think that you would think that of me"**

**Both Yumi and Ulrich looked at him in a way that said 'Whatever'**

**The gang danced the night away and the first to leave was Jeremie due to a headache.**

**Aelita decided to go to bed as she was tired. And Odd left half an hour after Aelita, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone. **

"**We should go and turn the music off now so the others can sleep" Yumi suggested.**

"**Yeah, come on" **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Odd heard the music turn off and knew part 4 of his plan was about to start, he looked outside his window and saw, to his delight, Ulrich and Yumi walking about outside. Odd thought he deserved a 'knowing your best friends too well' award as he watched the events unfold outside.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**I love watching the stars twinkle at night" Yumi whispered.**

"**Yeah me too, just to watch them while being in your own world"**

**Yumi nodded in agreement. **

**They stopped and leant against their favourite oak tree.**

**Yumi looked up to try and find the moon and gasped.**

"**What's a matter?" Ulrich asked**

**Yumi pointed towards the dreaded plant.**

**Ulrich's thoughts immediately turned towards Odd and he knew that Odd wasn't going to live to see the New Year.**

**Awkwardness fell between Ulrich and Yumi.**

**Yumi, deciding to break the silence, spoke first.**

"**Its bad luck not to ... when you're under mistletoe you know"**

**Ulrich nodded.**

**Yumi leaned in to Ulrich, closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on his warm soft lips. Ulrich closed his eyes and treasured this kiss.**

**They broke apart and refused to look at each other; both blushing madly.**

"**Err, it's getting late, I'd, err, better, err, get to bed" Yumi stuttered as she walked off.**

**Ulrich now knew the content of Odd's plan and even though, he knew it might cost him a best friend if she rejected him. He couldn't let Odd's plan go to waste.**

"**Yumi- Wait!" Ulrich shouted.**

**Yumi turned around.**

"**I'm just going to say this quickly and then run, ok? But I love you I think I always have and well I know you like William and are probably going to be dating soon but I had to let you know. That's why I sometimes act the way I do, get embarrassed the way I do but there you go, I've told you no one can say I haven't now" Ulrich began to run back but Yumi stopped him.**

**Ulrich slowly looked at her face but was cut off due to the kiss that Yumi was giving him. Ulrich kissed her back and slowly relaxed as he felt Yumi's arms wrap themselves around his body. Ulrich placed his hands on her back and opened his mouth when Yumi's tongue begged for entrance. If anyone was watching the couple, who didn't know them they would have thought that Ulrich and Yumi had been a couple for a good many years.**

**They broke apart when the need for air was too great and simply looked at each other and smiled. They hugged and went inside with Ulrich's arm wrapped around her shoulders and Yumi's head on his shoulder.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Outside Yumi's dorm, the pair was kissing again.**

"**Oh and Ulrich, for the record, I do not like William that way at all, he's a great mate sure but never enough for him to be my boyfriend."**

**Ulrich smiled and kissed her one more time before heading off to his dorm.**

"**Ulrich!" he hears Yumi call. He turned around "I love you too and I always have too! Oh and Merry Christmas!"**

**Ulrich's grin became wider and he watched Yumi enter her dorm.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ulrich entered his dorm and laughed at Odd's attempt of pretending he was asleep.**

"**Thanks Odd" Ulrich smiled as he changed into his night clothes "For once your plan turned out as planned, I think"**

"**You two certainly were kissing out there, weren't ya? I thought you two were going to faint from lack of oxygen" Odd teased.**

**Ulrich got into bed and smiled as he heard Odd really fall to sleep.**

'**Poor guy, must be tired for working his brain harder than it should be, but I'm glad he did' Ulrich thought.**

'**Wow, me and Yumi finally together!' was Ulrich's last thought as he fell asleep only to dream about his girlfriend.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked this I enjoyed writing this so please review 'coz I love reading your thoughts and comments – it really does make my day!**

**I shall be updating a new Life soon and also posting a couple more stories called PLEASE! And My Lifeline.**

**I'll also write a New Year story if enough people say that they'd like one!**

**So once again Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
